Writer's Block
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: When Yuki has a bad case of writer's block, he has no idea what to write for his next novel. That's when a certain pink-haired man decides to help him get inspiration. Yuki/Shuichi, slash. Oneshot.


**Writer's Block**

**Disclaimer:** Maki Murakami owns Gravitation, not me, sadly. I just own the story

**Pairings:** Yuki/Shuichi...duh...

**Warnings:** Slash, some cursing, OOC-ish, crossdressing, sticky...oops!

**~OoO~**

Usually, when Yuki sat in front of his computer, his fingers would be all over his laptop's keyboard, with his back hunched over, golden eyes focused on the monitor and would only stop to either drink his can of soda every once in awhile or take a quick trip to the bathroom. He'd be right back to his computer desk again afterwards, to resume writing the first, rough draft of his story. He wouldn't stop until he thought he was completely finish. He'd send it to his editor and would wait for a couple of days to get a response from her. The draft would always be finished a week before its deadline.

All of this occurred every time he was inspired to write, with an idea hatching in his mind and was begging him to be put on paper or on a Word document. It was a good feeling to Yuki, a feeling that he loves so much beginning of his career. It was a feeling that writers like him should be able to get, to have that wondrous rush flowing within you when you're working on a story.

It was one of the advantages of being a writer, ones that were the best.

But just like everything else, being a writer also has its disadvantages. One of them being Writer's block, the bane of every writer's existence.

Now, of course Yuki had heard about it numerous times from other writers, how it usually lasted for a few days, a few weeks and for some a few months, but he rarely encountered into one of these. He'd always have ideas popping up into his mind, images crossing over his mind and be sitting on his chair working for hours until he was finished.. He couldn't recall a time he even gotten to writer's block. Can't even imagine himself of being into such a position.

But tonight, on this cool spring night, with the moon and dark sky surrounded with stars, he was beginning to believe that this could be the first time he'd ever have one.

He was sitting up straight, his glasses fixated on his eyes and looking directly towards the computer screen. His fingers were on the keyboard, but they weren't moving at all. They weren't typing any keys in, there were no letters appearing on the Word document...

The document itself was white and blank, the little vertical line blinking absently. Absolutely nothing but that damn vertical line.

It felt like it was mocking him without saying anything. It was, as though, it was flipping him off every time it appeared.

_Fuck you..._

_Fuck you..._

_Fuck you..._

It was starting to cause one of the blonde man's eyes to twitch in irritation just the sight of it.

Yuki groaned, snatching his glasses from his face and tossed them on the desk with a clatter. He rubbed his temples, eyes closed as one of his elbows were pressed on the table. His free hand was tapping on the keyboard.

Dammit, he thought to himself, as he tapped his fingers on the metallic desk idly and impatiently. So it would appears that he had caught the terrible case of writer's block. Just as he feared. Great...

He had been sitting here, for almost an hour daily for three weeks, staring at the screen and waiting for words to appear on the document. But nope, still nothing.

Even his mind was as dull and blank as the document. Not a single idea popped inside of his mind and it was getting Yuki even more pissed off. If this was what writer's block feels, then Yuki was already beginning to hate every second of it. He hated just sitting here, staring dumbly at the screen...he hated NOT working.

Yuki opened his golden-brown eyes, seeing the tiny, blinking vertical line still there...still mocking him...

And still flipping the bird at him...

Those who worked with him had informed him that he was given three to four weeks to work on the first draft of his next, upcoming novel. This was his last week, the deadline was on a Saturday and today was Tuesday. If he didn't send anything in by that time, Yuki was sure he'd been fired on the spot.

Oh yeah, he was starting to hate writer's block even more, now that he was thinking about his career. He didn't wanted to see it go to waste, he'd worked too hard to get this much recognition in his written works.

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening and closing, followed by footsteps approaching his doorway. His glanced at a pink-haired young man who popped inside of his study room.

"Hiya, Yuki!" Shuichi greeted, in his usual cheery voice...a bit too cheery for Yuki, much more to his irritation.

Yuki noticed that his young lover was holding onto a small bag in his hands.

"What's that you're carrying?" The troubled writer asked, as he placed a hand under his chin.

"I bought you some food. Me and the guys were out celebrating our success of one of our singles, and I thought maybe I'd bring you something back." Shuichi explained, with a bright smile. " Are you hungry now, or...?"

Yuki shook his head. "No, I'm not. But thanks, anyways. I'll eat it later."

"Alrighty then." The younger man shrugged and then headed to the kitchen. "I'll set it in the microwave!" He called out over his shoulder.

As he left, Yuki rolled his eyes. There were many reasons why he loved that kid so much and one of them was his caring nature around those he cherished, especially to him. And in a way...it was actually rather cute, although it can be a bit annoying when he overdid it.

Damn brat, Yuki thought, but with a faint smile on his lips.

He heard Shuichi coming back to the room several minutes later, but he headed over to the couch and jumped on top of it, laying on his back and his hands behind his head.

"I see you're workin' on another story, eh?" Shuichi said, eyeing at the older man. Usually when he arrived from somewhere, the singer would always find Yuki over at the computer and typing furiously. If he were to ask him something, he'd snap at him to go away so that he would continue his work. But that didn't happen this time, Shuichi noticed that.

"So, what's it about? I'm curious."

That was a first. He'd never ask about any of of his stories before.

One of Shuichi's eyebrows raised up when Yuki didn't answer him immediately. "...Yuki...?"

"I'm...thinking about the plot..." The blonde haired man finally answered, after a little bit of hesitation.

"So...you don't know what your story's gonna be about. Don't your co-workers, publisher...or whoever send you like a...prompt or something to help you get started on the story?"

I wish it was just as easy as that, the writer thought.

"Or do you have to think of an idea yourself?"

"I have to think of an idea myself, Shuichi. All writers have to do that, just like how you have to write down your songs for your band. I thought you knew that already."

"I'm just a writer for songs, not stories. It's kinda easy for me to get certains lyrics out of my head and put it on paper," The pink haired man explained, shrugging. "It's sometimes coming up with a beat or a melody to fit the lyrics that's problem, so I try and experiment with the lyrics with Hiro and the others."

Experimenting...that sounded like a solution. It could help him beat this accursed Writer's block away for good. He certainly didn't want to be in this predicament for long.

The golden haired man was silent for a moment or so, silently considering this idea before he spoke up.

"Alright...I suppose I should do some experimenting." Yuki sighed, nodding a little. At that moment, he was willing to do anything just so he could start writing again. "What do I have to do?"

Shuichi smiled a rather innocent smile, one that made the older man stare at him suspiciously. He knew what that smile meant. It meant nothing but trouble.

"I can help you out with that. Wait right there!" The pink haired man said, getting up from the couch as he dashed into the bedroom he shared with Yuki.

Yuki shook his head, sighing almost exasperatedly and he turned back to his laptop. His golden eyes were locked back to the blank document before him. A low growl uttered from his throat when he noticed that the little annoying vertical line was there, blinking away mockingly.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him, but it sounded like...heels? What the hell...?

"Oh Yukiiii!" He heard the younger man calling out to him.

Yuki turned around and what he saw almost made him fall out of his chair.

Standing right there by the bedroom's doorway was Shuichi, who was wearing a black and white maid dress, the dress' hem were frilly and was short, too, only stopping at his thighs. Plus the outfit looked a bit tight on him, too. The white socks he wore had flowery patterns etched on them and black dress shoes to match the outfit. Hell, he even wore a typical black and white maid's on, as well!

All Yuki could do was just gawk at the sight before him.

Shuichi snickered at the older man, leaning against the doorway. He crossed one leg over the other, while he cocked his hip to the side. "Like it, eh? I had this hidden under our bed for a while. I'm surprised it still fits me just fine after all this time..."

"W-what the hell?" Yuki muttered, after snapping out of gawking trance. "Why the hell are you even wearing ...that?"

The pinked haired let a "Tch!" as he played around with his maid hat's string, twirling the thin black fabric with his small fingers. It was as if this was all normal to him.

"It's because I'm trying to help get your creative juices flowing. If you want to start a good story, then you have to do some experimenting first. So we're gonna do a little session of Roleplaying."

There were many times Yuki had the sudden urge to smack the younger man upside the head. And this one was one of those times. He wondered how he could have never saw the outfit underneath his bed...

Yuki was starting to reconsider this idea and just forget about all of when he looked at Shuichi, wearing that damn maid outfit, he felt his cheeks heating up slightly and let out a defeated sigh. He had no other choice.

"If I agree to do this, will you take that off and burn it when we're done?" Yuki muttered, glaring at the younger man.

Shuichi grinned widely, standing up straight. "Can't exactly promise you on that. Who knows, I may actually wear this again for something else!"

The golden haired man rolled his eyes, huffing. "Let's get this over with..." He heard the other man giggling softly as he headed back into the room again, his dress shoes clicking against the wooden floor as he walked off.

He returned back into the living room once more but this time he was holding a feather duster in his hand. He let out a shocked gasp, his free hand covering his mouth

"Oh...Master, you have such a dusty, dirty house! I'll get started on it right this second."

Oh god..., Yuki mused, having second thoughts about this again. But no, he agreed to it. Might as well play along...or at least try to. He never roleplayed before, not even during his previous relationships so all of this was pretty new to him.

Yuki turns back to his laptop, minimizing the word processing program and began to browse the web, pulling up a random article from Wikipedia, trying to distract himself.

Every once in a while, he could hear the click-clacking sounds of Shuichi's shoes tapping on the wooden floor as he moved around, trying to dust everything and every inch in the room away. He dusted the bookshelf, the TV, the coffee table, the chairs...hell, even the couch for god's sakes.

Shuichi headed over to Yuki's desk, his trusty feather dusty still in his hand. He leaned over to dust off his desk, when he accidently knocked over small flower vase. It felt on the floor, landing on the floor with a thud. It was a good thing Yuki's desk was on top of a large rug, otherwise there'd be pieces of the vase scattered across the floor.

"Oops," The younger man winced, covering his mouth again. "I'm so sorry about that, Master. Here, I'll get that up for you."

Yuki glanced at the young singer and was about to tell him to go elsewhere when he saw Shuichi bending over to pick up the vase and the four flowers that fell off. He felt his cock slightly twitching behind his pants when he noticed that the pink haired man was wearing a light blue striped underwear and holy shit, them fitted him quite nicely on his firm but round ass...

Yuku gulped heavily, feeling his cheeks heating up as he struggled to tear his gaze away from Shuichi but failed. Instead he got up from his seat slowly, towering over the younger man, his groin just inches away from Shuichi's behind.

"You're such a clumsy little thing, aren't you?" Yuki muttered, a devious smirk appearing on his lips.

On the inside, Shuichi was screaming joyfully after hearing Yuki's low, lustful voice and seeing that he seems to be playing along. But he kept his excitement to himself, trying not to spoil the mood.

While keeping his innocent maid demeanor intact, the singer looked behind his shoulder, his batting his eyelashes shyly at the man hovering over him.

"O-Oh, I do apologize for knocking over your vase, Master. I swear, I won't knock over anything else again. I promise!" Shuichi exclaimed, standing up straight, the vase and flowers in his hand. He put them back on the desk and he continued to dust more of the writer's furniture and other personal items around the room.

"Oh, will you now, hmm?" Yuki hummed and when Shuichi walked by him, he reached out to give him a hard slap on the ass.

The sudden action caused the pink-haired man to squeak, and jumped away from him, nearly dropping his feather duster in the process. His face was pink when he looked at the other man, who still wore that evil but sexy smirk.

"Master, I-I certainly do not liked to be treated like that! I'm only here to clean up after your messes... n-nothing more!" Shuichi squeaked out, straightening out his dress.

Yuki fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the way Shuichi was overdoing his role as the innocent maid, but ignored and still stayed true to his own role.

"But that's where you're mistaken, my dear," Yuki said, making his way over to the younger man. Shuichi backed himself away from the older man before he felt the wall pressed against his back.

Yuki laid a hand on the wall, still towering over fidgety maid like a hawk and had him trapped there.

"I am your Master, and you should obey my every command. Therefore, you don't get to make the rules around here, I do. I get to tell you when you should eat, where you sleep and when you get to work. I'm the only here who gets to control you around, like a helpless little puppet." Yuki said, a lustful glint in his golden eyes. He placed a finger under the pink haired maid's chin, tilting his head up so that he was looking at him in the eyes. "Do you understand that, my dear?"

"Y-yes, Master...I understand..." Shuichi said, his voice soft almost as soft as a mouse.

Just hearing and seeing how the younger man could be vulnerable made Yuki's cock twitch once more and all he wanted to do right now was just turn him around and pound into him until he was screaming his name.

But he had to take this a slow. He was still trying to stay true to his character and he still needed a plot for his next novel. An idea still didn't hatched into his mind yet so he had to take this a little slow and let things between him and Shuichi build up.

"Are you sure? Because I do believe that you're lying to me and you shouldn't be lying to someone who's more superior than you, you little wretch," Yuki spat out, as though the words were poison.

"But I'm not lying, Master! I'd never lie to you!" Shuichi shrieked, his little body starting to shiver.

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise, you brat. I want to make that you're not lying to me." The blonde haired man hissed and with that, his hand traveled down to the younger man's lower area, his fingertips touching the silk fabric of the singer's underwear.

Shuichi uttered a little moan when he felt his Master's fingers touching his cock and the grip on his feather duster tighten.

"P-Please Master...please stop..." He whimpered, keeping his voice to sound oh so pitifully.

"Didn't I say that I'm the one who makes the rules here? I'm not going to stop, I'll stop if I want to," Yuki growled, almost animalistically, as he pulled the underwear down to the younger one's knees. He gripped onto the maid's smaller cock in his hand, noticing that his pretty little maid was already hard and ready.

"M-Master! Ohh...!"

Yuki stroked the younger one's cock slowly, wanting to tease him, wanting to make his suffer...and also wanting to hear him make those beautifully pathetic little whimpers and moans of his.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and when I do, I expect an answer for each of them from you. Understand?"

Shuichi nodded, choking back a moan. "Nnngh...y-yes, sir..."

Yuki grinned a rare grin as he gave the pink haired man another slow, long teasing stroke, watching him wither and trying his best to cover up his moanings. This was going to be fun...

"Now...who gets to make the rules around here?" Yuki said, his voice deep and seductive as he continued to tease his little maid's cock, moving his hand up and down.

He watched as Shuichi gasped before he could muster up an answer.

"Y-you, Master...you do..."

"Good...next question," Yuki muttered, rubbing the tip of the cock for a seconds before he went back to stroking him at the same agonizingly slow pace. "Who's the one that gets control a certain little maid as much as he want to, get him to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants...?"

Shuichi thrusted his hips up, his feather duster dropping to the ground as he whimpered. "Y-you, Master...oohh..."

He was honestly surprised that the older man was pulling his off so well and at his first time, too. Shuichi never thought he could be this demanding, this dominating...and yet still remain so damn attractive. It was all so wonderfully good. He made a mental note to himself to look up for more role playing roles from the Web next time...

"Correct. Now, last question, my dear, but this time...I want you to control yourself. I don't want you to come until I tell you to. That way, I'll truly know that you know where your place lies in here. Got it?"

Oh god...he didn't just go there! The younger man couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed to be released and he had been teased long enough. But if he didn't obey his Master, he would face the dire consequences and Shuichi didn't want to go through that.

And so, he shakily nodded, panting heavily. "C-crystal, Master...I'll try...ahh..."

"No, don't say that you'll try, you will and you will obey me," Yuki warned him in a threatening tone, pausing his stroking for a quick second before he resumed again. "Now then...who do you belong to?"

The little maid could feel his orgasm creeping closer and closer to him as the seconds passed, but he held it as tightly as he could, desperately trying to not to disappoint his Master.

He banged his head against the wall behind him, taking in quick, frantic breaths.

"Ahh! I-I'm yours!" He screamed, his eyes looking directly into the older man's golden ones. "I belong to you...Master!"

He nearly lost it when he noticed the little evil sparkle shimmering in his Master's eyes. His cries were silent when Shuichi felt a pair of soft lips press against his. Yuki moved his tongue deep inside of the younger man's mouth, eagerly tasting his sugary sweet saliva. He pulled away, a thin web of saliva connected between him and Shuichi before it broke apart.

"Excellent..." The blonde haired man breathed out

He leaned towards to the younger man again, but not to kiss him (much to Shuichi's disappointment) and instead was leaning towards his ear, grinning wickedly

"Come for me, my little slave." He whispered, giving him one final stroke.

And upon hearing his Master's soft words, Shuichi finally let go, releasing his seed while screaming out his Master's name as he did so. The milky white substance splattered against Yuki's hand and on both of their clothing as well. A couple of drops splashed onto the wooden floor.

Shuichi panted heavily, leaning against his lover who was sitting on the floor and held him in his arms, neither of them caring if they had more of the cum stuck on them.

"That,.." Shuichi began, once he had catched his breath. He looked up at the older man, who was also panting as well. "That was amazing..."

Yuki merely nodded, silently stroking his lover's soft, pink hair. "Uh-huh...I..I think I have an idea...for my novel now..."

"Glad to hear that all this got some inspiration," Shuichi said, grinning widely as he kissed him lovingly on the nose before he sighed, a little sadly. "...I guess I should take this dress and burn it, like you said..."

"Actually...no, keep it, just in case I ever get Writer's Block again," Yuki explained, before he smirked. "Or...if I'm in the mood for another roleplay session."

"Hehe...will do, babe..."

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Umm...so this little fic has been sitting in my folders since the summer (either May or June, I'm not sure) after re-watching Gravitation. I just haven't finished it until now...took longer than I expected, ehehe_

_Anyway, hope you all liked this! :)_


End file.
